


Noah Attends a Funeral

by JawnsJumper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Funeral, Gen, Introspection, Reminiscing, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah Attends a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=j93ipk)  
> 

It was a sad day for everyone involved. His parent’s funeral was today, and the wake at his mother’s house was packed. A house full of ‘I’m so sorry’s, and ‘If there’s anything we can do’s. 

Olivia Benson Barba and Rafael Barba had died, almost one hour apart from each other. They were holding hands. His mother had gone first, her last words had been to both Papi and himself, _"I’ll see you two when I see you. I love you, with all of my heart.”_

Noah, the ever-dutiful son, had said “I’ll see you when I see you, Mama. Goodnight.”

Dad, the ever-loving husband, told Olivia “I’ll see you in a minute, darling. Sleep well, my love.”

And that was when mom went to sleep, and just never woke up.

Rafael told him “I love you, son. Be good, and stay safe. We are so proud of you.” Then he, too, slipped into sleep, dreamless and eternal.

Noah liked to imagine them up in heaven as they were on their wedding day. Sitting together, freshly married. Mom in a silver dress and dad in a black suit, no tie. High off of their love and happy together. In the picture, they were sitting in their old favorite brew pub, the one that had gotten torn down to make an Applebee’s. His dad smiling for the camera and his mom looking at daddy like she always did. Like he was the center of her world.

Noah wanted a love like that, too, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> come and see me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
